


tennis courts

by lovetears



Category: IT - Stephen King
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Bill Denbrough is a Good Friend, Bisexual Bill Denbrough, Cuddling & Snuggling, Cute Kids, Dead Georgie Denbrough, Everyone Needs A Hug, I Love Bill Denbrough, I Love Stanley Uris, M/M, Mental Breakdown, Sad Stanley Uris, Stanley Uris is a Good Friend, There's A Tag For That, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, mentioned reddie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-22
Updated: 2019-10-24
Packaged: 2020-12-28 08:48:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21133955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovetears/pseuds/lovetears
Summary: bill denbrough finds comfort in stanley uris after he has to shoot a replica of his little brother and then find his blood-stained raincoat.stanley uris finds comfort in bill denbrough after he is attacked by that thing, placed under the deadlights, and watched his friends die.





	1. aftermath

**Author's Note:**

> so i just wanted to write a quick stenbrough drabble, might continue it if this goes well!!

bill denbrough was _tired_. he was weak and he was not who he was. he was not who he was before he walked into neibolt the last time with a weapon in his hands. he was not who he was before he shot his brother.

he had nightmares after that day, that that was really the real georgie who he _killed_. who he shot with his own hands. he would wake up in a cold sweat and begin crying. crying loud enough his parents would hear. when he was upset and cried when georgie was alive, they would comfort him. but now, they just let him cry. they just let him cry because he killed their favorite son. 

stanley uris was tired, too. he felt guilty, not like bill's guilt, but guilty in which he needed to apologize for screaming at them. his friends, who were just trying to help. but a part of him told him _no_. _they left you, stanley. see those bandages around your head? they gave those to you. they hurt you. they're dead to you, and you're dead to them_.

he had nightmares, too. he would see richie's throat torn out and eddie's lungs being pulled out off his limp corpse. beverly was soaked in blood, so much blood, and ben was bleeding out of his stomach, and mike was screaming in pain, and bill was... bill had a bullet through his head. he would wake up crying too, and his mother would check in on him, ask, _is everything alright? _and he would say it was a nightmare but nothing more. he couldn't say anything more.

the days passed slowly and weakly. 

and then the silence broke.

* * *

"s-stan?"

bill's voice came out of the walkie talkie on stan's desk. the curly-haired boy turned briskly to face it, before scowling and picking it up and replying.

"hey, bill, it's me." he replies, heart swelling as he turns to sit on his bed.

stanley has always loved bill, and there's been no doubt about it. but he had kissed beverly before she moves away, so the first thing stan thought was _straight_. _stupid idiot, why would _bill denbrough _be gay? _so his heart swells. and he hangs on to feeble hope.

bill's breathing is different. it's shallow and it's not what stan usually hears when bill talks on here. "ssss-stan, i nuh-need help with suh-suh-something."

and stan's heart sinks. because he knows what bill's about to say. _i need help asking beverly out. _bill denbrough and beverly marsh, probably the cutest people in the whole world, deserve each other, and stan curses himself for wanting all of bill when he can't even have a piece.

"cuh-clubhouse," bill says and stan freezes. _clubhouse_. "please be thhh-there, suh-stan, it's _important_."

stan knows what bill wants to talk about, what's so important to him. because he had overheard his parents talking to bill's parents the other day.

* * *

they cleaned out georgie's room without a second thought.

stan yelled. he yelled at the four of them without a second thought.

"maybe you should give something to bill," he had yelled, glaring at the denbrough parents with such distaste he hoped they could feel it. "you know, the kid you completely neglect? he exists too!"

it's quiet in absolute horror before stanley's father turns to look at him. "stanley, what are you talking about?"

stan doesn't notice the tears racing each other down his bright red cheeks. "he talks to me sometimes, at 2 AM, crying and crying about what _you two _tell him and do to him and now you're cleaning up georgie's room and not giving him anything!"

he is grabbed by the collar and thrown out the door. his father is glaring daggers at him, face red in rage. 

stan's proud of himself.

* * *

when he sees bill, he's crying, and stan can do nothing but hold him and try to tell him everything will be okay when it _won't_. 

because stan can't take back the clock and tell bill not to let georgie out, he can't tell him not to run off alone into neibolt, he can't tell him that things are going to be fine no matter what.

as bill cries into his shoulder, stan begins to cry too. silently, but it's still there. 

he cries at the injustice of it all.

he cries because he may never hold bill like this in a romantic way.

he cries because beverly marsh soon steps down into the clubhouse and kisses bill's forehead, and then everything is over.


	2. hold me close

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> stanley uris deals with his crush problem. 
> 
> someone with a similar issue helps him out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> just wanted to start by saying ty for 100+ hits! mwah!!

school passes on, as does everything else. the seasons continue to change and the earth continues to spin. nothing would stop for stanley.

bill denbrough and beverly marsh are finally dating. it's a shock to everyone else, but as usual, richie just laughs it off. "big bill!" he would yell, throwing his arm up for a high five. "gettin' what you deserve, hmm?"

stanley feels numb. he watches as everyone congratulates the new couple and watches as everyone notices how he doesn't congratulate them. he watches bill kiss beverly inside the clubhouse, _the exact same spot where stan had held him just days ago_, and chokes back tears. 

richie's the first one to notice how stan's acting. after everyone leaves, stan thinks he's alone and slumps onto the hammock, a shaking hand rising to his eyes and wiping any sort of threat of tears.

"stan?"

the curly-haired boy turns and almost gasps audibly. richie is standing there with a concerned look on his face. "dude... are you okay?" he asks softly and walks over to the hammock, kneeling down besides it on the side closest to stan. 

stanley shakes his head. he will _not _let himself cry in front of richie tozier, who is literally known for spewing out secrets and shit. he will _not _be vulnerable like this.

as if reading his mind, richie grabs stan's hand. his hand is warm, and he sees his breathing hitch a little. was stan that cold? "look, all of us went through shit," richie explained, still holding stan's hand. "and all of us need to talk about it sometimes."

stan shook his head and when he spoke, his voice was gravelly. "it's nothing."

richie scoffed a little, and stan shivered with rage. how could he be _laughing_? it didn't make sense! "stan my man, are you jealous?"

stan's eyes widen. he jerks his hand away from richie's and glares at him, jaw dropping. how _dare _he accuse him of being jealous of beverly marsh? how _dare _he be jealous of beverly marsh being able to kiss bill denbrough's soft lips and gazing into his eyes?

"no!" he protested, finding his voice. "of course not! don't be stupid!"

richie grinned. "i'm not an idiot, and i--"

"debatable."

richie laughs, and stan feels a spark of warmth. "you like bill, don't you?" 

the happiness stan felt vanished and he looked away. tears were swimming in his eyes and he squeezed them shut. _no, stanley, _he told himself, hands trembling. _do not c-- _but as soon as he opened his eyes, the tears were spilling.

"listen," richie said softly and carefully pushed stan's face over to look at him. "it's normal. i mean... i like eddie but he's my best friend."

stan sobs then, a broken sound richie had only heard twice.

once when they first found him in the snow, nose bleeding and lips puffy, as he struggled to explain what had happened. how bowers had kicked him and held his face in the snow long enough he screamed and cried and _bled_.

twice when they found him in the sewers, a sobbing and bleeding wreck, screaming at them. how they weren't his friends, how they left him, how they made him go down here against his will.

richie knows what's coming so he just climbs up onto the hammock with stan and holds him. it's all he can do.

"it's--_no_!" stan screams and shoves richie away. he doesn't fall off, just pulls away from the brief hug, disgusted with richie's sympathy. "we all know eddie's gay! he told us! but bill's not! i'm crushing on someone i'll never have a chance with!"

richie feels numb. he bites his bottom lip and grabs stan's hand again. he opened his mouth to speak, but then stan engulfed him in a hug, holding him tightly and sobbing into his shoulder.

richie rubbed circles on stan's back for a total of twenty minutes.

"stan," he says softly once the other boy is just sniffling. "it's okay. i _promise_."

stan begins to cry again.

"we're not going to let you get hurt again."

the _again _leaves stan a shivering mess.

* * *

"party at my place tonight!" richie screams once he sees the other five, waving over at them. "7:00, 'kay?"

mike frowns, sitting down next to richie. "why so early?"

richie pats his back. "mike, m'boy, i got some games for us, yessir," he drawls. "spin the bottle 'n such."

bill squinted his eyes and crossed his arms. "buh-but i'm duh-dating bev-beverly."

richie rolls his eyes. "duh, stuttering bill," he yells out and throws his arms up out in the air. "it's a _game_. loosen up a little!"

tozier looks over at stan and stan flushes red, looking away.

he couldn't stop the smiling growing in his face.

he had a chance of kissing bill denbrough in a couple hours.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> and thanks for reading!
> 
> some kissing next chapter ;)


	3. what i think about

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> bill then moves forward and looks stan in the eyes. bill's eyes are piercingly blue. 
> 
> stan's pale.
> 
> he kisses him.
> 
> the world stops.

all seven of them are sitting in a circle in richie's family room, watching as the glass bottle sits around in the center with content and nervousness. beverly is next to bill, and sitting next to bill is richie, then eddie, then ben, then mike, and then stan. 

bill looks pretty, stan notices. he's wearing a baby blue plaid shirt and dark blue jeans. stan's favorite colors. his heart is thumping against his chest.

"i'll go first," richie crows, breaking the talking and spinning the bottle quickly. it lands on mike and his he goes pink in embarrassment. "mwah, mwah," richie grins and holds out his arms. he doesn't hesitate to kiss the other boy's lips.

its awkward and stan is embarrassed. "geez, richie, you can actually kiss," mike laughs as richie pulls away after a second, leaving richie a cocky jerk.

"sir eddie would know," richie winked at eddie who groaned and facepalmed. "alright, bill, your turn." richie passes the bottle to his left and bill looks at it for a while. stan's breathing shallows.

his heart is cold and his legs feel like jello. he's shaking, and only notices when he reaches up to tuck a curl behind his ear. people are talking as bill spins the bottle, but stan doesn't hear.

"stan!"

he snaps out of it and looks up. eddie's looking at him like he's crazy. 

"it landed on you, dumb-dumb."

stan fights back a gasp. his lips part and he clears his throat. he's all red and sweaty. this isn't a good idea. "i'm... i think i'll sit out," he coughs, swallowing nothing down his dry throat and trying to breathe.

"aw, c'mon!" beverly boos and giggles into the drink she's holding. 

"yeah, c'mon, stanny," ben coos, poking stan's cheek. "go for it."

stan shakily manages to look at bill, who looks just as uncomfortable. 

bill then moves forward and looks stan in the eyes. bill's eyes are piercingly blue. 

stan's pale.

he kisses him.

the world stops.

bill's smooth with his kisses. he wastes no time getting on with it, parting stan's lips with his tongue until stan feels completely _wrong_. they're not making out, it's just a kiss that lasts five seconds, but it feels like an eternity.

bill pulls his strawberry lips away and bits his bottom one, moving back into his spot.

stan is over the _moon_.

* * *

"suh-stan?"

he wakes up and sees bill denbrough. he's crying.

"bill?" stan sits up. they're in richie's house. it's late, around 11:00 AM, and they're alone. stan notices a note saying _getting some breakfast _on the basement steps.

"buh-beverly broke up with m-m-me," bill says shakily and then begins crying.

stan's frozen. he wants to ask so many questions. he can't believe this is happening.

no.

fucking.

way.

"why?" stan asks him, hugging him tightly.

bill sniffs. "suh-she said that th-things weren't going t-to do well," he muttered into stan's shoulder. "sh-she thinks she'll be better off w-with ben. and i'd b-be better of w-with someone else."

stan winces. that's harsh. even though he didn't like their relationship, breakups in general were difficult, probably even more on one named bill denbrough. he held bill and rubbed circles into his back, like richie had done to him.

"it's you."

stan freezes in place.

"what?"

bill pulls away and sniffles, giving a small laugh. "s-she thought i wuh-would be bet-better off with y-you."

stan's eyes widen. "are you serious?"

bill nods. "yeah. i like you."

stan notices, out of the corner of his eye, richie peeking over at them from the stairs. he's smiling and then he sees beverly over his shoulder with a big grin on her face. she's emotional. she's happy for them.

bill kisses stan, and he melts.

he just melts.

**Author's Note:**

> thank u for reading!


End file.
